


Barry's Past

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Barry Allen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, Singing, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry's past as Sebastian Smythe comes back to bit him in the ass.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 51





	Barry's Past

Undercover with the help of cold at a charity performance to prevent the new meta from killing the lead performer. It was suppose to be simple. Not a time for his less then savory past to bite him in the rear.   
“Sebastian!?”   
Recognizing the voice he turn on his heal and pales.  
“Um Cold you need to go on ahead and find our seats” Barry whispers.  
He raises an eye brow but doesn’t move. He groans not able to say anything else.  
“Well if it isn’t Lady Hummel and Pretty boy Anderson. Been a while. Last I heard you were in New York”.  
“We were Meerkat but we are the ones running the charity performance.”  
“Of coarse you are.”  
“Maybe you could do one of the acts. Like old times.”  
Barry sneers at the two “I’m not really a charitable guy Hummel”  
“Oh don’t try it, I know there’s good in you”.  
Barry rolled his eyes “What the Rock salt Slushy in high school wasn’t enough to deter that idea?”  
“Not after you you dedicated the warblers performance and set up charity baskets to help David after the suicide attempt.”  
Barry “If you want to believe there’s good in me, then anything that happens is your own fault.”  
“How ironic” Cold mutters.  
“Come on We were actually worried we would have to call in Rachel for an extra few songs because one of the acts got sick.”  
“Nothing for nothing Hummel why should I help your little charity benefit?”  
Kurt smiled a bit which made Barry glare.  
“I know that look Lady Hummel and you wouldn’t dare.”  
“Like the crowd wont recognize you?”  
“I wasn’t that famous Lady Hummel”.  
“In this crowd you are. Everyone here were huge followers of the New Directions and The Dalton Academy Warblers. Once they realize your here, Plus when all the Warblers realize your here, You wont have a choice.”  
Barry glared “No one will remember me trust me”.  
“Really The bad boy sex idol leader of the Warblers. Well lets find out.”  
“HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHO’S HERE, SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!!!!!!!” Blaine screamed and all at once Barry and by extention Cold was surrounded.   
Having no choice Barry fell further into his old persona.  
“Hello everyone you all miss me?”   
The crowed cheered and his old team came up. All in there old uniforms.  
“You know we were hoping we’d have our Captain back”  
Thad held out an old uniform. Barry takes it with a sigh and follows the group.  
“Leonard go find your seat” Barry called over his shoulder as he was whisked away. Leaving a very confused Cold behind.  
Cold turns to Kurt.  
“Care to explain?”  
“Oh you don’t know about Sebastian?”  
“Apparently not.”  
“He was Captain of the Dalton High Lecross team and the Warblers which is Dalton high’s glee club. Also took up the role of Villain during what we now call the Glee club wars. Almost blinded Blaine, blackmailed Rachel and all and all was a smarmy meerkat. But he was also a player. Spent a lot of time at Scandals. But the last year we fought he did change some, seemed to gain a soul. Then after he left he seemed to drop of the face of the earth.”  
“What is Scandals?”  
“Gay bar”.  
“He’s Gay!”  
“Oh you didn’t know that? I thought you two were like....together”.  
“No, we were on mission. He works for CCPD”.  
Kurt and Blaine Laughed “Oh my god, I knew there was good in him. But that is just golden”.  
After that weird conversation Cold went to find his seat.   
“So Sebastian, We are thinking Glad you came, Live while were young, Whistle with you singing lead this time and then you do a major solo of Paralyzer?”  
“Old formations and routine for the first three?”  
“Yes wait do you know how to do hunters old moves?”  
“Yes and Sure works for me”.  
Barry changes into uniform and fixes his hair.  
Thad whistles “Damn fits like a glove.”  
“Ok everyone ready?”  
“Yeah Hummel we are ready.”  
We get into place for Glad you Came as we hear Blaine.  
“We have a treat for you tonight! Sebastian Smythe will be taking his place with the Warblers for there performance. SO WELCOME THE DOLTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!”  
The curtain rises and we start the first song and all the tension leaves Barry.

 _The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
Snart watched on in complete disbelief as Barry sung and danced around the stage. An uncomfortable tightness is both is chest and pants.  
_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_  
_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_  
_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_  
_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_  
_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_   
Cold didn’t know what to think. This wasn’t the same Barry he knew.  
The next song starts soon after the first ended.  
_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya_  
_Come on and let me sneak you out_  
_And have a celebration, a celebration_  
_The music up, the window's down_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_And we know it too_  
_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_So tonight_  
_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
This song was even more Shocking the first. The moves Barry was using showed off his stamina and his hips.  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Wanna live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_Don't over-think, just let it go_  
_And if we get together, yeah, get together_  
_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, oh_  
_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool_  
_So tonight_  
_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Wanna live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_And girl, you and I,_  
_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_  
_I wanna live while we're young_  
_We wanna live while we're young_  
_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_Come on, young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_While we're young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
Cold swallowed at the smirk he now had on his face. It was as if he was beckoning a lover.  
The whistling starts as Barry steps forward.  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm betting you like bebop_  
_And I'm betting you love creep mode_  
_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_  
_And stroke your little ego_  
_I bet I'm guilty your honor_  
_But that's how we live in my genre_  
_When in hell I pay rottweiler_  
_There's only one flo, and one rida_  
_I'm a damn shame_  
_Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream_  
_Tryna put it on ya_  
_Bet your lips spin back around corner_  
_Slow it down baby take a little longer_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Oh, oh, whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Oh, oh, whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Oh, oh, whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_No, no, whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_It's like everywhere I go_  
_My whistle ready to blow_  
_Shawty don't leave a note_  
_She can get any by the low_  
_Permission not approved_  
_It's okay, it's under control_  
_Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_  
_Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes_  
_Girl I'm losing wing, my bucatti the same road_  
_Show me your perfect pitch_  
_You got it my banjo_  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles_  
_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_  
_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_  
_Give me the perfect picture, never lose_ _it_  
To colds Complete astonishment Barry preforms a back flip, Landing it and giving a small pelvic thrust. Cold licked his suddenly dry lips.  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Oh, oh, can blow my whistle baby_  
_Oh, oh, my whistle_  
_Oh, oh, ye-e-eah_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Go girl you can work it_  
_Let me see your whistle while you work it_  
_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_  
_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me_  
_Now, shawty let that whistle blow_  
_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
_Oh, oh, can you blow my whistle baby_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah_  
_Oh, come on_  
_Oh, oh, my whistle baby_  
_Yeah, can you blow my whistle baby_  
_Here we go_  
After that song the others move off the stage leaving just Sebastian.  
The back ground music starts and Cold freezes is shock.  
_I hold on so nervously_  
_To me and my drink_  
_I wish it was cooling me_  
_But so far has not been good_  
_It's been shitty_  
_And I feel awkward as I should_  
_This club has got to be_  
_The most pretentious thing_  
Barry looks right at Cold. Gazes locked. Cold notices that Barry’s eyes are darkened and he was giving off dominate sex vibes as he sung.  
_Since I thought you and me_  
_Well, I am imagining_  
_A dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_  
_Well, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_  
_I hold out for one more drink_  
_Before I think_  
_I'm looking too desperately_  
_But so far has not been fun_  
_I should just stay home_  
_If one thing really means one_  
_This club will hopefully_  
_Be closed in three weeks_  
_That would be cool with me_  
_Well, I'm still imagining_  
_A dark lit place_  
_Or your place or my place_  
_Well, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_  
_Well, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_  
_Well, I'm not paralyzed_  
_But, I seem to be struck by you_  
_I wanna make you move_  
_Because you're standing still_  
_If your body matches_  
_What your eyes can do_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you_  
_You'll probably move right through_  
_Me on my way to you._  
When the song ends the crowed as cheering as Barry left the Stage with and playful wink and a smirk.  
“Ok Sebby time for a redo on our duel.”  
“Santana Lopez. Your on”.  
They head back out together.  
Stand face to face both with matching smirks. The music starts and Cold has to refrain from laughing.  
_[Sebastian:]_  
_Uh, as he came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_  
_He came into her apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_  
_She ran underneath the table_  
_He could see she was unable_  
_So she ran into the bedroom_  
_She was struck down_  
_It was her doom_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_They dance around eachother as if they had done these exact moves before._  
_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK, Annie?_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down_  
_It was your doom_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana:]_  
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So they came into the outway_  
_It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!_  
_Mouth to mouth resuscitation_  
_Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Santana:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_So, Annie are you OK?_

_[Sebastian and Santana:]_  
_Annie are you OK?_  
_Will you tell us that you're OK_  
_There's a sign in the window_  
_That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_  
_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down_  
_It was your doom_

_Annie are you OK?_  
_Are you OK Annie?_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana:]_  
_You've been struck by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_A Smooth Criminal_

_[Santana (Sebastian):]_  
_I don't know!_  
_(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(There's a sign in the window)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(He came into your apartment)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(Left bloodstains on the carpet)_  
_I don't know why baby!_  
_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_I don't know!_  
_(You were struck down)_  
_(It was your doom - Annie!)_  
_(Annie are you OK?)_  
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_  
_(Will you tell us, that you're OK)_  
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_  
_(There's a sign in the window)_  
_Dang, gone it - baby!_  
_(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)_  
_Hoo! Hoo!_  
_(He came into your apartment)_  
_Dang, gone it!_  
_(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)_  
_Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
_(Then you ran into the bedroom)_  
_Dang gone it!_  
_(You were struck down)_  
_(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_[Sebastian:]_  
_You've been hit by_

_[Santana and Sebastian:]_  
_You've been struck by_

_A Smooth Criminal_

Barry go’s to follow Santana of stage only for him to signal him to stop.  
then he whispers in his ear he looked flustered As Kurt and Rachel join him.  
“Ok Everyone. Sebsatian was just told his part and Rachel offer to play the counter.”  
“My I asked how a pre-planed performance sudden made me a the star?” Barry whispered.  
“We knew you’d be here we planned for it.” Kurt whispered back.  
“Son of a bitch”.  
Kurt leaves and the music starts and Cold thought he would die from laughter.  
_(Rachel)_  
_He is a hustler, he's no good at all_  
_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_  
_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_  
_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_  
_(Barry)_  
_I know you told me I should stay away_  
_I know you said he's just a dog astray_  
_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_  
_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_  
_(Rachal)_  
_He is a villain by the devil's law_  
_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_  
_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_  
_(Barry)_  
_All I know, should've let go, but no_  
_'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_  
_And even I know this ain't smart_  
_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy_  
_And he's got my name,_  
_Tattooed on his arm, his lucky charm_  
_So I guess it's okay he's with me_  
_And I hear people talk_  
_Trying to make remarks keep us apart_  
_But I don't even hear_  
_I don't care_  
_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy_  
_Mama I'm in love with a criminal_  
_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_  
_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_  
_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy._

The music dies and then both the old New Directions and The Warblers.  
Blaine whispers the song in Barry’s ear.  
He rolls his eyes.  
_Artie:_  
_Ah, your butt is mine_  
_Gonna take you right, ah_  
_Just show your face_  
_In broad daylight, ah_  
_I'm telling you_  
_On how I feel, ah_  
_Gonna hurt your mind_  
_Don't shoot to kill_  
_Shamone, shamone_  
_Get on me all right..._

_Sebastian (with Santana):_  
_Ah, I'm giving you_  
_On a count of three, ah_  
_(To show your stuff)_  
_(Or let it be)_  
_Ah_  
_I'm telling you_  
_Just to watch your mouth, ah_  
_(I know your game)_  
_(What you're about)_  
_Ah_

_Blaine:_  
_But they say the sky's the limit_  
_And to me that's really true, ah_  
_But my friends, you have seen nothing_  
_Just wait 'til I get though_

_Santana (New Directions and The Warblers):_  
_Because I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_Come on, ah_  
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_You know it, ah_  
_Uh, you know I'm bad, I'm bad (Bad, bad, really, really, bad)_  
_Come on, you know_

_Santana with New Directions and The Warblers:_  
_And the whole world has to answer right now_  
_Just to tell you once again who's bad_

_Sebastian:_  
_Ah, ah, the word is out_  
_You're doin' wrong_  
_Gonna lock you up_  
_Before too long, ah_

_Artie with Blaine:_  
_Your lyin' eyes_  
_Gonna take you right (Artie: Ah)_

_Artie:_  
_So listen up_

_Artie with Santana:_  
_Don't make a fight_  
_Your talk is cheap_  
_You're not a man (Artie: Dah)_  
_You're throwin' stones_  
_To hide your hands (Artie: Ah)_  
The level of irony was amazing to Cold as he watched on.  
“There is one more song. Sung by Santana, But Sebastian is going to be the partner for the dance routine.”  
“Um I suddenly have a horrible feeling” Barry muttered.  
Kurt whispers the song to Barry and he go’s bright red.  
“You are lucky I can act Hummel though I think you people are trying to kill me” Barry whisper in a low growl.  
Kurt just laughed.  
Santana came on stage with a playful wink making Barry groan.  
Kurt and Blaine on mics in the back ground.  
The music starts and Cold becomes confused as He never heard this song before.  
_I was feeling done in_  
_And couldn't win_  
_I'd only ever kissed before_  
_(Kurt: You mean she?) (Blaine: Uh huh)_  
_I felt there's no use getting into heavy sweating_  
_It only leads to trouble and bad fretting_  
_Now all i want to know is how to go_  
_I've tasted blood and I want more_  
_(Kurt and Blaine: More, more, more)_  
_I'll put up no resistance,_  
Cold stared wide eyes as the woman pulled Barry flush against her. Barry played the part of sexually aroused really well though.  
_I want to stay the distance_  
_I've got an itch to scratch, i need assistance_  
She has Barry touch her then slides down his body. He makes it look like he was giving a groan of pleasure.  
_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty_  
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night_  
_Then if anything shows while you pose_  
She removes the blazer Barry was wearing and moves behind him. Placing her hands in a way that make Colds stomach flip.  
_I'll oil you up_  
She rips open Barry’s undershirt and holy hell he has abs!  
_and drop you down_ She fully removes the shirt leaving him in just his pants and his tie.  
_(Kurt and Blaine: Down, down, down)_  
_And that's just one small fraction_ she pulls him along by his tie. she turns and he pulls her to him Her back and ass flush against him.  
_Of the main attraction (Blaine: Oh!)_  
_I want a friendly man (Kurt: Oh!) and I need action_  
She turned and he backs up and she moves forward.  
_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_  
_(Kurt and Blaine: Ha ha ha ha ha)_  
_I wanna be dirty. Thrill me,_  
_Chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night_. He pulls and helps her into a back bend his hand on her chest just missing her breasts.  
_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, (Blaine:I wanna be dirty)_  
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, (Kurt:Creature of the night) Ha ha!_  
_Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me oh._ he moves her in a semi circle motion  
_I wanna be dirty (Kurt: Ha ha ha ha) (Blaine: Ha ha ha ha ha)._ He help her to be flat on the stage him over her.   
_Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me, creature of the night!_  
_Creature of the night!_ He puts a finger under her chin as if looking a his lover in the eyes.  
_Sebastian:Creature of the night!_  
_Blaine:Creature of the night!_  
_Kurt:Creature of the night!_  
_Creature of the night!_  
_Blaine:Creature of the night!_  
_Sebastian:Creature of the night!_  
_Creature of the night!_ They pull eachother flush _Oh!_  
The moment the song end the curtains fall blocking them from view and Barry shoots up and grabs his shirt .  
“That was uncomfortable. Given I’m gay”.  
“You pulled the act off very well. If I didn’t know you are gayer the rainbow unicorn I would have thought you wanted to fuck me.”  
“Same to you Lopez”  
A scream sounds.  
“Kurt!”  
Barry runs toward the scream.  
Blaine was knocked out. Kurt pinned to the wall. The meta was holding him without touching him. Barry runs forward and punching the fucker away using a small amount of super speed to up the force.  
“Kurt grab Blaine and run!”  
“Barry!”  
“Cold guard them”.  
“Sebastian you can’t take something like that on!”  
“Kurt I’m with the police”.  
“Kid your fucking CSI you went undercover because you offered.”  
“True but it was a singing performance I’m more familiar with the scene.”  
“I noticed” Cold muttered.  
The meta using his powers lifts Barry from the ground.   
“Sebastian!” Kurt screams.  
Barry eyes light with speed force.  
He clicks his watch.  
“Cisco you got eyes?”  
“Yeah dude, Nice performance. You will need to explain the Sebastian thing though”.  
“Not now Cisco, Any ideas to escape the hold”.  
“Not without revealing yourself.”  
“Not gonna let Kurt be killed Cisco.”  
“Yeah yeah I know. Vibrate at a high frequency. His powers hold should weaken.”  
Barry’s whole body vibrates making Kurt squeak in shock and Barry drops to the ground. Charges forward and knocks the meta out cold and cuffs him with the Anti Meta cuffs.   
“Sebastian?”  
I sigh heavily and stand to face Kurt while deactivating his watch.  
“I stopped going by that name after I left Dalton Kurt. Hell it was never my real name. My name is Barry Allen, I’m not some Playboy. I’m Nerdy CSI”.  
“But in High school you were”   
“A lot more confident in myself, and was so sick of bullies that I turned into one to avoid it. I was a playboy back then that is true. I’m back to my real self. My awkward, Nerdy and average looking self who can’t be on time to save my life.”  
“And the vibrating?”  
“have you heard of the flash?”  
Kurts eyes widen in shock.  
“And who is he?”  
“Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold.”  
“Aren’t you enemies”  
“Eh on occasion reluctant allies. He refused to believe there’s good in him.”  
“Sounds familiar”  
“Shut it Hummel also keep what you learned to yourself yeah best no one knows the flash and that everyone just remembers me as I was to them. The cheesy high school villain.”  
“You secret is save with me. But um Barry?”  
“Yeah?”  
“For the awkward nerd who thinks he is average, You seem fairly comfortable shirtless.”  
Barry turns bright red and clears his throat.  
“It’s easy to fall back into the Sebastian persona um where did I put the cloths I came in again?”  
“Yeah about that.....”  
Barry groaned “What now”.  
“Santana sort of took them and replaced it with an outfit very um Scandles.”  
“Oh for the love of god why”.  
“She seems under the impression that after that last rather sexual performance you should dress as your old playboy self.”  
Barry emitted a low groan “better then shirtless....barely. Cold wait here I’ll be back....actually Um you can leave ahead of me.”  
“Oh no I got to see this. What did you use to where to those places?”  
Barry was the color of his flash suit.  
“never thought I’d see the day Sebastian Smythe blushes.”  
“He never blushed around you?”  
“Never Warblers use to make it a contest. If you can make Sebastian blush you win.”  
“What happened between then and now Scarlet”  
Barry glares at Cold “I remembered I was not an attractive person. Slowly became ashamed of the way I viewed myself in highschool.”  
He walks off in irritation.  
Kurt and Cold frowning after him.  
“Honestly I think Hunter had something to do with it” Kurt stated.  
“Explain?”  
“Hunter claimed to be straight, Didn’t stop him from using Sebastian however. All the Warblers knew it. Sebastian was a dominate person. He thrives in that role. However Hunter, we think had something on Sebastian forcing him into a submissive role. Hunter loved to tear people down. To tear away all that made them good. To control the previously uncontrollable. Even forced Sebastian to hand the warblers over to him as captain, Hunter forced everyone to take steroids at one point. Sebastian only managed to save one warbler from that so someone would notice something wasn’t right and bust him. Sebastian left after Hunter was arrested.”  
“How do you know so much?”  
“The warbler information tree. Once a warbler always a warbler.”  
Barry walks up and Kurt falls silent and Colds stomach flips.   
Black skin tight leather pants and white T shirt and a leather jacket. Hair had a just had sex look.  
“Ready to go?”  
“One more thing Sebastian.”  
Barry looked at Kurt in irritation.  
“Hunter”.  
Barry tensed and emitted a low growl “What about him”.   
“He is in town. He moved here two weeks ago. Its why we had the performance here. We knew you were sighted here, We needed to warn you.”  
“Yet you managed to get the attention of a homo phobic meta criminal as well. Kurt you have horrible luck”.  
“I noticed Meerkat”.  
“Thanks for the warning. I’ll deal with it.”  
“Sebastian last time you said that to someone involving him, you landed in the hospital.”  
Barry winced “You heard about that huh”.  
“Yes”.  
“I’ll be fine”.  
“YOU ALMOST DIED SEBASTSIAN!”  
That woke Blaine up.  
“Talking about Hunter I presume”   
“Yes and his response is he will handle and he’ll be fine.”  
“Sebastian, what does he have on you”  
“Nothing, I’m leaving, nice seeing you all again bye”. Barry storms off Cold following behind.  
“So who is this guy?”  
“Hunter Clarington? No one. Just a typical self absorbed ass hole with no moral standing.”  
“So a playboy huh” Cold stated changing the subject.  
Barry winced at the words.  
“Not my finest moments. One night stands and a self confident attitude that I never should have had. But then I was only worth what my body could provide. Average looking or not I gave what my partners needed.”  
“A dominant sexual personality”.  
Another wince “Back when I thought I was a person in charge. That I was worth more then I actually was. I was set straight on that aspect pretty quick actually”.  
“That he was. I knew you couldn’t resist going to their stupid performance”.  
Barry froze and turned to the ally where Hunter stood leaning against the wall of a building. He was in a snappy suit and the look in his eyes made Barry sick.   
“Come here”.  
Barry went to go to him but Cold held him back.  
“What are you doing Scarlet” Cold hissed.  
“Sebastian introduce us”.  
“Yes sir. This is Leonard Snart, Snart, this is Hunter Clarington.”  
“Hmm he is a fine one. Maybe I’ll break him in too after I make sure you remember your lessons.”  
Lenoard glared at the boy.  
“Not gonna happen kid.”  
“Don’t he is good at finding leverage, He is just as smart as you are in that aspect.”  
Hunter chuckles at that.  
“Snart go, Stay out of his cross hairs.”  
“Now now Sebby, I want this one. I think you two would make a good set.”  
“You will not touch him” Barry growled.  
Hunter glared “I see you need to relearn a lesson.”  
Barry choked back a whimper.  
Then he remembered something.  
“You can hurt me all you want Hunter, I wont go against you. But leave him out of this.”  
“How cute you love him. What did I tell you Sebby.”  
“No one can love me. I don’t deserve it. I’m nothing but a hole to fill” He recited with such familiarity that it made Snart ill.  
“Yet you fell in love?”  
“I would never act on that.”  
“Good but I’ll still claim him. Ill do so in front of you even.”  
“I wont let you.”  
“Oh and your going to stop me, My weak little toy”.  
Barry reactivated his watch “Cisco?”  
“Yeah?”  
“There is a man here threatening to sexually assault Snart and I. Call Joe”  
“Barry..are you going to...”  
“Cisco if Joe doesn’t get here fast. I may break a few morals.”  
He turns the watch off.  
“Barry. So you changed your name.”  
“That was always my real name.”  
“Cute now lets go ,follow me”   
“Snart leave.”  
“No no he is coming to”  
“I wont let you hurt him. Do what you will to me, but leave him alone.”  
“Tell you what I’ll take you in front of Leonard show him how worthless you are. Then I’ll let him go.”  
Barry followed silently Snart right behind him.   
“Forgive me” Barry whispers as there led into a small home.  
“I see your parents are still funneling money into your trust fund”.  
“Indeed now Snart sit.”  
“Sebby on your knees.”  
Barry drops wordlessly. Hunter grabs a pocket knife and runs the blade down his cheek.  
“The rules?”  
“Don’t move unless told. Do not speak or make any sound. Any sound made results in a cut. Do not struggle, Struggling equals a broken bone.”  
Hunter sneers and starts to unbutton his pants.  
“What does he have on you scarlet?”  
Cold whispers sadly.  
Hunter chuckles “Jonathan Marlin.”  
“Huh” Barry had tears in his eyes at the name.  
“Suck sebby” Hunter order holding his erection in line with Barry’s lips.  
Barry closed his eyes and let his mind drift as he pleasured Hunter.  
“Jonathan was the first one Sebby here ever fell in love with and he fell for him right back. Sebby was put in a very similar position as now only with higher stakes. The stakes here is he does what he is told or I claim you. The position then was Sebby does as he is told for the gang leader or Jonathan dies. Sebby wasn’t a good enough Sub and Jonathan was shot right in front Sebby.”  
Hunters voice was getting husky with pleasure.   
“Barry that wasn’t on you. The man would have killed him anyway. Thats not on you. You don’t have to do this either. He wouldn’t be able to harm me. I may not have my Cold gun but I’m not defenseless.”  
Hunter thrust forward hard into Barry’s throat making the man gag.  
“He can hear you but he is currently trapped in his own mind trying so hard not to think of what he is doing. I hate when he does that as I like him knowing exactly who has control.”  
“Lets wake him up a bit” He slices into the side of Barry’s face making him jolt. Barry snapping out of it and was able to act, pulling away.  
“What did I say about moving. You going to fail another man you love?”  
“No I am not.” Barry uses his speed you send a hard punch into Hunters groin.  
Hunter fell to the ground and Barry spits. Barry stood tall.  
“You always were disgusting. Really, it is no wonder you have to resort to rape. No one would sleep with you other wise.” Barry kicks Hunter in the side.  
“You made a mistake Hunter. Not only did you threaten the man I love. You threaten the one man I know you can’t beat. I may have slipped into my head. Sadly Ptsd does that. But your next mistake was snapping me out of it. Your ego, you being so sure I would be driven to protect Snart that I wouldn’t fight. No Captain Cold doesn’t need me to protect him. You are right I   
don’t deserve love and will never gain it. Not in the romantic sense anyway. But you?"   
He pauses and kicks the man in the gut. “You have no love at all. Your parents simply throw money at you yet never bother to even call you. Never have. Never even checks in on you. You have no real friends just people using you for cash. No Lover.”  
Barry pauses again to kick him in the nuts making the man scream out in pain.  
Snart holds Barry back as Joe rushes in.  
“You just tried to rape my son and a fellow member of the CCPD you are toast” Joe growls Hauling Hunter to his feet and cuffing him.  
“Joe thank Snart for Hunter not winning. It’s because of him trying to get through to me that made Hunter choose to snap me out of my Ptsd safe place and stopped me from possibly losing myself and killing the ass hole.”.  
“Oh please you couldn’t kill me Sebby you don’t have the balls.”   
Barry growls and Snart grabs him again to hold him back.  
“Thank you Snart”.  
Joe leads the man out to his car.  
and Eddie takes Barry’s and Snarts reports and leaves with just a gentle squeeze on Barry’s shoulder which made him flinch.  
“We need to talk Scarlet.”  
Barry tenses “Um no we don’t. It’s fine ok. I already know”.  
“No you really don’t now come on. Please take us to your apartment to talk.”  
Barry sighs and flashes them to his apartment and collapsed on the couch.  
“You stated you loved me. When did that start?”  
“ A little before what happened with your father”.  
“That was a long while ago”  
“I know.”  
Snart dropped to his knees in front of Barry.  
“We need to get a few things straight. You are worth far more then a fuck. You are sexy at hell. You are more then worthy of love and I love you too”.  
Barry tensed and looked Snart in to eyes searching for any signs of a lie or mockery. He relaxed slightly.  
“Barry may I kiss you?”  
Barry blinked.  
“Eh one moment”.  
Barry sped off and throughly brushed his teeth.  
and flashed back siting in front of a still kneeled Snart.  
“Yes you may”.  
Snart leans stands slightly and leans in slowly giving Barry time to change his mind before finally there lips met in a sweet gentle and hesitant kiss.  
“I’m curious about something Barry” Snart whispered huskily.  
Barry swallowed thickly “And whats that?”  
“What are you like when you are in charge in the bedroom”.  
A little of the Pre hunter Sebastian started to leek into Barrys mind and Barry gives a low pleased growl as he leans into Snart’s ear  
“Would you like to find out” Barry lips brushing lightly against his ear as he spoke.   
“God yes”.  
Barry chuckles and pulls Snart into a passionate and positively lewd kiss.  
“Tell me what have you thought about doing with me. What have you thought about me doing to you?” Barry asks with a smirk.  
“You putting me on my knees. Praising me as you fuck my throat. You bending me over and stretching me good making me beg for your cock. You fucking me without mercy. Making me scream your name. Making me beg for more.”  
Barry groaned “Then thats exactly what I’m going to do.”  
Before Snart can blink he is on his knees in Barrys bedroom with Barry standing in front of him.  
“Come on you can undo my pants.”  
Snart does slowly and pulls out Barry’s thick hard cock. He moans at the sight of him before Licking up the Solid length drawing a low drawn out moan from Barry.  
He wraps his lips around the head and slowly slides down.  
“Good Boy Len take it as far as you can”.  
Len Shuttered at the sound of his name on Barrys lips and swallows his cock down making Him groan.   
“You want me to really fuck that Pretty mouth of yours Len” Barry growled.  
Len moaned around Barrys cock and nodded the best he could.  
“Keep that mouth open and if it becomes to much tap my hip twice.”  
Barry puts his hand on the back of Lens head and thrusts up into the wet heat. He starts slow at first before growing rougher forcing Len to Deep throat his cock Every few thrusts.  
“Fun part about a speedster is I have no refractory period so be prepare for a very long session.” Barry growled low making Len Shudder and Moan around the Thick cock in his mouth.  
Barrys thrusts soon become hard and shaky.  
“Gonna cum down that Warm tight throat of your your Len Swallow all of it ok?”  
Len could only moan in response. Barry forced his cock deep into Lens throat as He cums hard.  
Len does his best to swallow the thick load.  
“Good boy Len” Barry pulls out and lifts Len Stripping them both quickly and pulling Len into a Heady Kiss Lifting Len forcing him to wrap his legs Around Barry’s waist. He carries him to the bedroom and dumps him on the bed.  
“Hand and knees Pet”.  
Len Obeys quickly.  
“Rules pet. You do not cum without permission Understand. If you do I can and will keep going till your hard again and put a cock ring on you. Then keep you on the edge For as long as I please. If you can’t handle anything I do say a safe word you pick now”  
“Fire”  
“Ok say fire and I will stop”  
“Yes master” Len Groans and Freezes.  
He peeks at Barry who smirks.  
“Good boy pet”.  
Barry grabs some lube and hold up a condom.  
“Yes or no? I’m clean and can’t catch anything, plus i’m pretty sure your clean so I will leave it up to you.”  
“Bare”  
“Ok then”.  
Barry lubed up his fingers and slowly presses the first one in.  
Len groans and shakes. He was tight, far to tight for one who took a cock before.  
“Len after you ever Laid with a man?”  
“Y...Yes master”.  
“Have you ever Bottomed?”  
“No master”.  
Barry slowly thrusts in and out of the hole.  
“And what made you chose to now?”  
“I trust you and...I’ve wanted to with you for a while.”  
Barry smiled and changed the angle making Len cry out in pleasure.  
Relentlessly thrusting into the spot before adding a second finger.  
“Such a good boy for me” Barry coo’ed feeling Len shudder and moan.  
“Rub your cock while I stretch you Len but remember no Cuming without permission.”  
Len whimpers but does start rubbing his cock and rocking Helplessly against Barry fingers.  
He slips in a third and rubs Lens balls with his other hand. Len was Moaning Loudly and Whimpering. His cock was swollen and weeping. He was painfully close but was trying hard to hold it back.   
Barry smirked 'A Orgasm delay kink fun’.  
“Please Master. Please fuck me” Len Moaned Loudly.  
Barry groaned.  
“Show me how much to want it rub yourself faster and fuck your self on my Fingers while you beg. Really go at it. the more you do the sooner I fuck this hot tight hole.”  
Len Whimpered and starts rocks back faster as hes strokes go from slow and careful to fast and frantic. He was giving wrecked moans.  
“P..Please Master.. Please I need your cock. Please... I c..I can’t.  
P..Please master Fuck me. Please.”  
“You look so close to cuming. Pet can you Handle holding back.”  
“Anything you want Master p..please fuck me.”  
Barry groaned.  
“Faster Pet”  
“Please.... Master please Fuck me. Oh..Oh god i’m going to cum... Master please. I can’t hold it... Please.. master fuck me hard.”  
“You know if you cum with out permission you’ll be punished”.  
Len Gives a truly Wrecked loud moan as he speeds up.  
'oh he wants to be punished’.  
“Thats it Len Really fuck yourself on my fingers. You’ll be fucked very soon.”  
He speeds up and Crys out Barrys Name cuming Hard. He doesn’t stop stroking though whimpers at how sensitive he was.  
'Over Stimulation Kink as well?’  
“Naughty Boy cuming without permission. Barry withdrew his fingers from Lens hole and grabs a few items from a chest.   
Barry lubes up the first up a vibrating Butt plug and slipped it in pressing it against Len prostate and turned it on. Making Len Cry out.   
“You’ll have to wait till your hard again to be fucked now”.  
“Get on your knees again and stroke yourself while I fuck that mouth again. Len Whimpers and Obeys Opening his mouth wide for barrys Throbbing Cock. Barry doesn’t wait and starts to thrust in at a brutal pace making Len moan helplessly around the Length. barry moans at the feeling of Lens wet mouth.  
He withdraws and stays on the edge of lens lips.  
“Lick slowly and Don’t stop”  
Len Obeys and soon Len was getting painfully hard again. Barry pulls away and puts a Tight Cock ring on Len. He whimpers in pleasure and pain.  
“Hand and knee on the bed Pet. Time to fuck the tight hole.”  
He obeys quickly and barry removes the plug. Groaning as Lens Sensitive hole Quivers. He lubs up his cock and slowly and carefully pushes in. Len moans in pain at the burning. Barry rubs Lens Cock to distract him some from the pain. Once barry bottoms out he waits. After a Minute or so Len rocks back against him and moans. Barry then Slowly begins thrusting setting a lazy pace at first.  
“Rub your cock Len I love seeing you Pleasure your cock while I fuck your Greedy Hole.”  
Len Moans again and obeys as Barry speeds up and aims for Lens Sweet spot making Len Scream in pleasure. Barry was soon pounding into Lens Hole. Before replacing Lens hand on his cock and vibrating his hand as he stroked. Len was Moaning and Sobbing in pleasure. To add to the Intensity Barry vibrated his cock slightly against Lens Sweet spot with each thrust.  
“Master.. Oh god....Master Please. Please I...I need to cum. Oh Fuck.. mmm Master”.  
“No Len you know your Punishment you Have to earn the right to cum.”  
Len Whimpers His cock angry and weeping.  
Barry uses his speed to flip them so that Len was Straddling Barry’s hips, Cock still buried to the hilt in Lens tight heat.  
“Ride me while I pleasure this lovely Cock of yours.”  
Len Starts riding slowly as Barry used a vibrating Hand to rub Lens cock. Len choked back another scream of pleasure. His face screwed Up, Eyes closed in pure pleasure.  
“Look at me Pet” Barry moaned. Lens Eyes snap open and He looks at Barry.  
“Watch as I rub your Hard Cock. Watch every stroke. Len whimpers as watchs and Barry speeds up his strokes Len Unconsciously Fucking himself harder and faster on Barry’s length in response.  
Barry Vibrates his cock faster and Len Moans loudly and speeds up.  
“Who do you belong to” Barry growled his voice wrecked with pleasure.  
“YOU MASTER! YOU! ALWAYS YOU!”  
“Thats It pet. Let everyone Hear who you Belong to”.  
“BARRY OH GOD PLEASE I’M YOUR’S BARRY”.  
Barry moans loudly In pleasure and Slams Up into Len Filling his tight channel with Cum.  
“Thats it keep going Baby.. Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”  
Len was a mess of moans and screams and sobs of pleasure and Incoherent words that sounded vaguely like Barry and Master.  
Ten minutes later Len was Begging again.  
“P...Please Master....Please I.. I need to cum... please”.  
Barry feeling close again himself Removes the cock ring and and rubs Len “Cum for me Pet”.  
Len screams Barrys name and he cums hard coating both of them Barry Slams into Lens quivering and tightening hold and Cums hard with a loud groan of Lens name. Len collapses over Barry. Barry slips him self out of Lens dripping hole making the Older male whine lowly. Rolling Len on his back he flashes off only to returning fully clean before gently cleaning Len off with a warm cloth and tucking him under the covers before climbing in and pulled the Exhausted man to him. both falling into a deep sleep.   



End file.
